


Easiest Laundry Ever

by Jaquiele



Series: Almost a normal life [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I meant what I said earlier it will be gross domestic shit all the way, Laundry, Noctis cannnot into laundry, but he's getting some r&r so it's all good!, but thank six for Prompto, domestic kind of?, one day Ignis will appear instead of mention, rating because teenagers swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquiele/pseuds/Jaquiele
Summary: ...or that one fic where Noctis tries to be responsible and Prompto's budget goes down the drain.Alternative - Noctis prefers to show his affection than say it.





	Easiest Laundry Ever

Friday is the best day when you’re game-starved teenager. What’s even better is Friday with no weekend homework. Of course, life has a very funny relationship with Prompto. Just as he finally sat down and powered up his old console (after he did his evening run, picked up his paycheck on his way and went shopping, because he’s responsible not adult, thank you very much) his phone blasted specific ringtone set for his bestest bestie BFF. With a curse and groan the blonde flopped onto the floor and picked up.

“Dude, it better be important, you knew I have a date with AC today.” mindlessly he started air cycling” Got snacks ready and all, even some audience, here’s a hint, it’s yellow and shaped like that chocobo plushie you got me.”

.

.

.

“Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, did you just call to breath aggressively into my ear? Can you do that while I play?”

… even more silence and aggressive breathing. Did Noct butt dialed him?

“You’re alone.” That wasn’t even question, just a statement. And _very_ dumb and _very_ rude. So that’s what he said.

“Bro, that was so rude and offensive that even my grandchildren will get randomly offended by it years from now.”

“Wha-No! Damn, I. Fuck.”

“Whoa, now you’re cursing on me, _niiiiiiiiiiice.”_ Although his cheery voice didn’t sound offended.

Mainly because it was…well, _Noctis_. Sure, he may be a prince but social skills and talking aren’t his forte which usually leads to these kind of situation. But since Prompto is such awesome friend, he learned to wait for Noctis to use his damn words to explain what he means instead of getting pissed at him (because it happened few times and they are very mature teens and can work around Noct’s lack of communication skills).

So after finishing his cycles, Prompto got up and pressed his phone with his head and shoulder and headed to bathroom. He totally didn’t forget to take out his contacts, nope, not this cameraman. Taking them out after gaming was totally his plan all along.

Five seconds later, watching his contact disappear in his sink he deeply regretted willing to be responsible. With loud and pathetic whine he carefully took out remaining one and put it in solution.

“You okay? Why the whine?”

“Just my budget hating me even more today. You done thinking?”

“You’re… usually alone, right?” Noctis started carefully this time. With hum of agreement he continued “So you know how to do houseworks, right? As in… y’know, um, laundry and… stuff.”

Not being able to help himself the blonde burst out laughing.

“Sure buddy, this commoner know his way around washing mashines.” Even Noct had to snort at that. “Did your dad banned Ignis from cleaning or something?”

“Actually… kinda opposite? Ignis picked up some study courses and I might have been a dick to him few past days and he didn’t _say_ anything but you know.” Now that he was assured that Prompto got what he tried to say, it was like open doors for the prince’s rant. “So you know he has waaaaay too much responsibilities and he’s like my dad if he was, normal, dad-like dad, like he cooks for me and all that stuff. And I know that he likes cooking and he gets paid for it so it’s not like he’s got it bad. But yeah, he’s got it bad…”

Putting his friend on speaker, Prompto went to look around for his glasses with soft smile on his face. Times like this he couldn’t help but feel weirdly proud that he decided to befriend Noctis. Because despite of what people said, calling the prince ignorant and emotionless, beneath that mask was this stupid dork who couldn’t talk with politicians for 5 minutes without making a mess of the conversation, but yet could ramble on hours about stuff like Ignis overworking himself or his dad, or Six forbid, _fishes_. One of their classmates once described Noctis as “awkward royal noodle fish” and Prompto couldn’t agree more.

“…and right now Chryna told him she’ll personally will make him new asshole if he tries to work during this weekend, so he’s on medical leave. And I thought I could like help him? A little? I mean, you didn’t set your house on fire yet so how hard it can be, right?”

“Okay you awkward fish-“ “WHAT?!” “First, I have no idea who’s Chr- someone and second, joke’s on you I set fire to this house at least twice. But I only had to call firefighters once so it’s chill, I learned my mistakes.”

“… Honestly I’m not even surprised. And Chryna’s my medic. She throws stones at me and chokes me with some scented smokes, fun stuff. I’m pretty sure she’s secretly a witch. Like who carries stones in their pockets?! The thing is…aaaaaaaah, why it’s so…Canyouhelpmecleanmyapartament?”

“Umm, could you repeat buddy? Maybe ten times slower so I can understand you?”

“Can you…”now Noctis sounded pained ”help me with cleaning?”

It was simultaneously weirdest and most normal thing Noctis has ever asked him. Weird, cause which teenager doesn’t know how to clean? And normal, cause well, Noct wasn’t exactly normal. Heck, he once admitted to never washing the dishes.

Unfortunately Noct took his silence as more of judging silence than thinking silence as he said in smallest voice ever “Right, sorry for bothering you. Um, have fun playing, sorry-“

“Oh! Nah, I can be over in like 20 minutes if I don’t miss the bus. And you have Assassins’ Creed too so obligatory gaming sleepover after cleaning. Sounds good?”

“Sounds the best, thanks Prom.” The smile on Noctis face could be heard through the phone (Physics? Logic? Never heard of them).

 

* * *

 

When Noctis opened the door for him, he looked at Prompto like he’d grown another head. Actually screw that, like he grew another fifteen heads and each one had different hair color.

“Hello to you too buddy?” but Noct only stared more “Heh, remember when I told you I probably have anxiety? Cause you’re totally making my anxiety rave. Like full swing party. Please stop.”

“Is this like really deep joke of Ignis always cleaning for me?”

What.

It took Prompto about full minute to get what his best friend meant and he snorted so hard he choked.

“Dude, you saw me taking contacts at your place like million times! What you thought I was doing, massaging my eyeballs?”

Noctis flushed brightly at that and finally let him in.

“But you never wear glasses? I _would_ notice that. You just…took them out?”

“Yup, cause you shouldn’t really sleep in those. Anyway, remember that pathetic whine? I accidentally kinda founded my last pair a swim in my block’s pipes. So yeah, either glasses from hell or not being able to tell apart my BFF and trash can. Not like there is much difference.” He added grinning and ducking from Noctis fist. “Wow dude, you seriously need to wash your dishes too. But never fear, Prompto’s here!”

Still pink in cheeks, the prince shifted on his feet and avoided making eye contact.

“I know.” He muttered softly. Suddenly Prompto gently headbutted him with smile and moved his hands to turn him around in direction of the bathroom.

“It’s cool. I once didn’t do dishes for entire month and of course that was the month my folks were actually back. It was one hell of awkward three days.”

How the blonde always knew how to bring him out of his head before he started overthinking everything, he’ll never understand. But he can make it up by extra appreciating it. Seemingly out of nowhere, Prompto started laughing so hard that he leaned heavily on Noctis’ back.

“What now?”

“I just realized that your laundry will be the easiest laundry ever, I mean, all you ever wear is black, dude.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming - Ignis reaction to laundry. And possible house damage. Please Ignis, don't kill the heir of your country.


End file.
